


Prank Wars

by AngieO131



Series: Amicitia Week 2018 [7]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: AmicitiaWeek2018, FFXV, Prank Wars, dad gets in on the joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-16 23:42:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14175909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngieO131/pseuds/AngieO131
Summary: Amicitia Prank Wars





	Prank Wars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fairygodpiggy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairygodpiggy/gifts).



The crash of the bucket was overshadowed by the loud cussing as freezing cold water rained down Gladio. He had just opened the door to come in from the outside where the sharp, freezing wind was whipping around the house. The water at his feet was frozen, his shoes stuck as he tried to shuffle into the house away from the cold, his hair sticking in frozen tendrils that ruffled in the wind as he began to shudder.

After finally breaking his feet free of the ice, he stumbled inside and slammed the door, screaming, "I'M GONNA KILL YOU, IRIS."

The soft echo of a giggle was all that he could hear in response, followed closely by the soft pitter patter of feet running away.

**

The shrieking of his ten year old sister brought a smirk to Gladio's face, his father's head swiveling first towards the hallway before looking at Gladio with narrowed eyes. "I'm assuming you know what that was about."

Grinning before clearing his throat, Gladio set his face to a neutral expression before holding up three fingers and slowly counting down to one. Right on cue, Iris came sliding into the living room with a robe hastily tied around her, her voice so highp-pitch as she screamed at Gladio that it sounded like a single noise rather than words. 

Clarus turned his head, his brows raising high as he stared at the pink mop of hair on her head. A frown set on his lips before he turned back to Gladio, crossing his arms. "Is there anything you should be saying?"

Gladio's lips twitched before he busted out laughing, doubling over, his hand banging down on the table. It was only a few moments before his laughter turned into an 'oof' as Iris jumped on him, pounding on his back. Clarus cleared his throat, one of his eyebrows raised as the chaos beside his subsided. "Iris, go finish your shower. Gladio, you will take her to get your prank fixed first thing in the morning. With your own money."

Gladio just grinned as Iris pouted and left to do as told. "Totally worth it."

**

Gladio and Iris stuck into the kitchen, checking the viscenity for their father before moving quickly to the counter and grabbing a caramel apple a piece before rushing off to the hallway. Their father was very strict about them not touching his caramel apples, but stealing one or two was tradition at this point. honestly, you'd think that he'd be ready for it, but for some reason, he wasn't guarding them this year. Likely just an opportune bathroom break.

Gladio and Iris hgih fived before sliding down into sitting against the wall, toasting their apples before taking a big bite. Gladio's eyes started watering immediately as Iris spat hers out on the carpet. 

Their heads turned as Clarus walked out into the hall, laughter twinkling in his eyes, his arms crossed. "Stealing my apples again, I see."

Gladio, refusing to be cowed, swallowed his bite before taking another much smaller bite. "They don't taste as good; losing your touch, old man?"

Laughing loudly, Clarus let his arms fall to his sides. "Come help me make the actual ones, and you both can make your own to eat this year."

**Author's Note:**

> Come scream with me at my main [@UtopianTravesty](http://www.utopiantravesty.tumblr.com) or my writing blog [@angie-writes](http://www.angie-writes.tumblr.com)


End file.
